Ima Naraba (At This Time)
by taufikunn9
Summary: Satu kata yang membuat Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo merasa sangat menyesal adalah perpisahan. Kaisoo. Sho-ai.


**Ima Naraba (At This Time)**

 **Kaisoo! Sho-ai!**

 **Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya dan tokoh di sini bukan saya yang punya, tetapi milik mereka sendiri.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

Salah satu kata yang maknanya dapat membuat sebagian orang merasa sedih karena tidak bisa bersama-sama lagi dengan seseorang atau sekelompok orang yang tersayang seperti biasa dan sebagian orang yang lain dapat dibuat merasa senang sekaligus tertantang karena harus mencoba hal yang baru dan keluar dari zona nyaman agar suatu saat jika bertemu kembali dengan seseorang atau sekelompok orang yang tersayang kita telah membawa sebuah gelar kesuksesan seperti mereka. Ya, kata itu adalah perpisahan. Tetapi, bagi Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo, sebuah perpisahan dapat membuat mereka berdua merasa menyesal dan ingin kembali ke masa di mana mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama serta memulai semuanya dengan baik agar rasa penyesalan tersebut tidak mereka rasakan ketika kata perpisahan sudah ada di depan mata mereka.

Namun nyatanya, rasa penyesalan yang mereka alami setelah acara kelulusan sekolah menengah atas tiga tahun yang lalu kian hari kian bertambah. Meski mereka telah berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa rasa penyesalan tersebut hanyalah rasa yang biasa terjadi ketika sebuah perpisahan datang, tetapi usaha tersebut tidak membuahkan hasil yang manis karena dalam kenyataannya rasa penyesalan tersebut selalu hinggap di hati mereka masing-masing.

Setelah usaha 'mari meyakinkan diri bahwa rasa penyesalan adalah rasa yang biasa terjadi' mereka gagal, usaha baru pun mereka coba agar rasa penyesalan tersebut dapat diminimalisir. Usaha tersebut adalah merefleksikan diri dan mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang telah dilakukan di masa lalu sehingga rasa penyesalan tersebut hinggap tanpa diundang di hati mereka.

.

.

.

.

Semua itu bermula ketika Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dan menempati ruang belajar yang biasa disebut kelas yang sama selama 3 tahun. Mereka berdua termasuk orang-orang yang populer di sekolahnya.

Sesosok Kim Jongin yang tampan, gagah, berkulit tan yang eksotis, tinggi, pintar dalam bidang non-akademik, dan pandai bergaul dengan siapa saja membuat ia menjadi salah satu idola bagi para siswa maupun siswi di sekolahnya. Tak jarang, guru-guru pun sampai jatuh hati dengan pesona seorang kapten tim basket tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan Do Kyungsoo yang manis, berkulit putih bersih, mungil, pintar dalam bidang akademik, dan pemalu ini membuatnya menjadi siswa yang memiliki label 'seorang siswa yang harus kau perlakukan dengan baik dan lindungi dia dari kerasnya dunia'. Label yang berlebihan tersebut tentu saja diberikan oleh siswa dan siswi yang menyukai si kutu buku manis ini. Guru-guru pun sangat menyukainya.

Mereka yang tak sengaja menjadi idola di sekolah mereka, membuat mereka merasa tidak ingin dikalahkan dan akhirnya mereka memilih untuk tidak dekat satu sama lain. Bukannya benci, hanya saja rasa persaingan di antara mereka lah yang membuat mereka merasa gengsi untuk menjadi teman dekat. Tidak ada percakapan yang panjang selain 'Hi, kau sekelompok denganku ya?', 'Kau tidak menyapunya dengan bersih.', atau 'Sonsaengnim menyuruhmu untuk –blablabla.' dalam interaksi keduanya selama mereka menempati satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas yang sama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, rasa gengsi tersebut membuat mereka secara diam-diam mengagumi satu sama lain. Saat Jongin sedang bermain basket bersama timnya maka Kyungsoo akan berpura-pura duduk di taman dekat lapangan agar bisa melihat Jongin dengan segala aksi kerennya. Begitu juga dengan Jongin, jika Kyungsoo sedang berada di perpustakaan maka Jongin juga akan berpura-pura pergi ke sana agar bisa melihat Kyungsoo dengan segala ekspresi manisnya.

Namun, rasa gengsi tersebut tetap hinggap di hati mereka masing-masing hingga hari kelulusan angkatan mereka telah tiba. Dari awal acara sampai akhir acara, mereka berdua telihat sangat sedih karena baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo merasa tiga tahun ternyata tidak cukup bagi mereka untuk saling mengagumi satu sama lain dan selama itu pula mereka menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan agar mereka dekat dengan rasa gengsi yang menyebalkan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Hi, kau sekelompok denganku kan untuk mata pelajaran Bahasa Jepang?" tanya Jongin dengan suara baritonnya.

"Iya. Ini ID Line ku. Kau bisa bertanya lebih lanjut di sana. Aku permisi." ucap Kyungsoo dengan gugup seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kantin bersama sahabatnya.

Di dalam hati, Jongin tertawa gemas karena tingkah gugup Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat manis. Tetapi, tidak ada niatan atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada keberanian untuk mendekati Kyungsoo dari dalam diri Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak menyapunya dengan bersih, Jongin. Kau harus menyapu lantai seperti apa yang aku lakukan. Lihat!" perintah Kyungsoo seraya menunjukkan kepada Jongin cara menyapu lantai yang baik dan benar agar bersih.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyapunya kembali." balas Jongin malas.

Di dalam hati, Kyungsoo tertawa gemas karena ekspresi Jongin yang sangat lucu ketika ia berucap seperti itu. Tetapi, tidak ada niatan atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada keberanian untuk mendekati Jongin dari dalam diri Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang kita berdua begitu mirip

Tak ingin kalah dari siapapun

Tanpa disadari kita saling bersaing

Dan menciptakan jarak di antara kita – Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

Jika sekarang, aku dapat mengatakannya

Segala hal yang belum pernah aku perlihatkan

Jika sekarang, aku dapat menjadi jujur

Dan membuka hatiku untukmu – Kim Jongin

.

.

.

.

Maka sekarang, mungkin sudah terlambat

Untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaan ini

Maka sekarang, meski hal ini memalukan

Aku ingin bertemu, semoga masih sempat – Do Kyungsoo

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Bagaimana hasilnya? Hehe maaf jika kurang bagus karena saya pun masih dalam tahap belajar. Dan fanfic ini pun terinspirasi dari lagu dengan judul yang sama dengan judul fanfic ini. Ada yang tau itu lagu siapa? Hehe.

Dan Happy Do Day. Happy Kaisoo Day. Happy Kai Day. Harapannya yang terbaik buat mereka dan mereka semakin langgeng lol

Lalu, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik lagi.

20170112


End file.
